Wolf's Love
by pikachumomma
Summary: Harry tired of England's prejudices against dark creatures, leaves and creates a werewolf haven in the US.  HP/BW
1. Chapter 1

After the war, Harry was done with Wizarding Europe in general. No matter where he went people were hounding him, whether from saving them from Voldemort or to being a dark creature. It was always the same praising him and hating him. Tired of all of prejudices of being a werewolf, Harry left and sought political asylum from the United States of Magical Creature. Since the United States was varied in its magical beings they were very tolerant to all types, and they were honored to have Harry Potter be a citizen. They went even as far to help transfer all of his funds to the American Gringotts for him. It had taken a few months to get everything settled and for Harry to find a place to live, but he had done it.

He now lived in the Rocky Mountains with a log cabin manor. Due to his upbringing he hated small places, and since he could afford it, he splurged. Even though he had enough money to never work and spend millions of dollars a day and never be broke, Harry worked part time with the government. He handled all of the new werewolf cases. He was able to help rebuild their life and actually come to love their love like he had. He no longer needs to take wolfsbane since him and his wolf get along. His wolf likes to run the forest but never acts anything. It helps more than anything that all of the other werewolves were relocating to the Rocky's, so he had a pack. And he was the Alpha. Not only was magically more powerful than anybody on the planet, he also had the build for it. Standing at 6'7" with broad shoulders and muscle often put you in the leader position, but since he also had experience and was a natural leader, he picked up the mantel and there was peace. The only thing missing in his life was his mate.

During some of the full moons, the pack could hear the loneliness in their Alpha's howl, but none of them were his mate. So all they could do was offer their support and keep him busy. In fact that was one of projects right now was building a town, a safe haven for werewolves. So far it was coming along well. The werewolf group was so diverse in occupations that they really hadn't need to call for outside help to build or plan. The most amazing though was their Alpha was there helping with every project, either it was building houses or the local grocery market to help making a park for the kids. Harry and several politicians and lawyers petitioned both the governments and became a real town, Hidden Village. When asked about the name, Harry and his group replied, it was hard to find their town, since they were hidden in trees. While partial correct, the real reason was because with the Magical Government's blessing Harry and the other Magical Werewolves create wards around the town, so only werewolves seeking refuge and safety could find it.

When they were officially a town and community, they celebrated. Everyone bringing a dish of some kind, while Harry provided that main course, Pit Roasted Pig.

It was several months later, when Harry and his betas Sam and Paul, when Harry felt the wards tingle, signaling that someone has entered their town.

"Someone has entered the town, go get a free healer to the north entrance," Harry told Sam his first beta. While Sam was smaller than him and Paul, he was faster and quicker reflexes than Paul but still slower compared to Harry.

"I can get Emily, today is her day off," Sam replied turning into his wolf, he raced to find his wife.

"Paul, you're with me. I don't know who it is, but hopefully they won't be trouble."

Paul nodded his head. Paul was maybe barely an inch taller, but was a complete hot head. He wasn't very rational when it came to certain things, namely vampires and his old pack.

Sam, Emily and Paul came to Hidden Village when Sam was kicked out of alpha position due to old law ways. Not only was he kicked out of his position but since he had a hard time dealing with vampires they banned him from the pack. His mate Emily stay true and followed him, choosing exiled over abandoning her mate. And Paul is Sam best friend and beta, he also stayed as a true friend choosing exile. They were one of the first people Harry met and befriended. They live with him at his manor.

Reaching the northern entrance, Harry stopped when he saw a familiar red-head swaying dangerously and looking as if he was being followed. His heart stopped as well when amber-blue eyes met his amber-green. 'Shit' Harry thought, his mate was Bill Weasley. Watching as Bill fainted, Harry surged forward with a speed that only his opponents know and he caught his mate. Sinking to the ground, he ran a hand over Bill's scarred but gaunt face. He couldn't help but wonder out loud, "What has happened to you?"

AN – Sam, Emily and Paul are from Twilight. And how Harry was turned will be revealed later on if you like this story. So review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill woke up to gentle fingers brushing through his hair. He felt warm and comfy, something that he hasn't felt in a few months, but he also felt safe and secure, something he hasn't felt since he was a kid. Not wanting to wake up from this haven, Bill burrowed further into the warmth smelling an earthy smell and spicey. The scent was comforting, like a warm hug after a terrible day. After the last couple of months Bill was holding onto this comfort.

Not only was Fleur cheating on him with his brother Ron, but his family that had been accepting of him being a werewolf has turned on him. If that wasn't bad as is, the Wizarding world has become downright vicious with dark creatures. It had been several years since the Wizarding world had chased off Harry Potter. While not everything was known on how Harry was a werewolf, they were still scared and frightened of their powerful now dark creature savior.

After his divorce went through, he started trying to get in touch with Remus and other werewolves. While he couldn't find Remus he was able to get in touch some other werewolves. He lived with them a week so before he heard the rumor. The rumor was that somewhere in the Rocky Mountain in the States there was a werewolf haven. That no one but werewolves could see the town and it was completely composed of just werewolves. It was also said that the town had thee most powerful and wisest Alpha. The Alpha was kind and considerate and very protective of his pack. His pack was over 300 and growing. The best part of the rumor was that the town was under the government's protection.

Most had dismissed it as some fool's dream, but Bill was curious. The rumor had to have started somewhere. Bill was getting ready to start on 'Fool's quest' as the others dubbed it when he received a letter from his parents, well apparently they were his parent's anymore. They have disowned him. He is now just Bill, well William, but that is besides the point. Now he really didn't have any ties to Britain and all that more eager to seek out the werewolf town.

It had taken awhile, since he had to do everything the muggle way since the magical world kept denying anything he sent in. He was thankful that had some money saved and was able to purchase a plane ticket to the States, but that was as far as the money went. He still had some for food, but that was it. As he made his way to the Rocky Mountains, he slept outside and was grateful that it was summer. Since he was a werewolf his endurance was longer and stronger, but after two months of searching he was exhausted and to top it off last night was the full moon. Normally he doesn't remember anything from his transformation but remembers one of the most lonely and sorrow- filled howl from last night. He remembers hear it from the north. Picking his weary body up and trudged northward, while getting the feeling that something was watching him. A day later he saw a town that reverberated with magic. Feeling happiness that maybe he had found the town, he relaxed but not before he felt a cutting hex and feeling some blood drip down his arm. With the last amount of energy, Bill sprinted to the opening of the town, hoping that this was the right town.

When he passed through the wards, he knew he had the right town. Looking behind, he saw nothing but shadows. Looking in front of him again, he noticed two very large and muscular males jogging towards him. The slightly taller male looked to be native while the other one looked vaguely familiar, with the unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Too bad he was at his limit and collapse into blackness.

As Bill remember what had happen previously, his eyes opened from the warmth to see a dark grey t-shirt. Gulping Bill looked down and saw legs encased in a pair of faded denim and bare feet. Closing his eyes and steeling himself, he opened his eyes and looked up into an amused face of the man he saw before he collapse. Staring into those eyes, he noticed that not only were they bright but they were also piercing. Like the man was looking deep into his soul and judging him. But he also felt a closeness to this man. He felt as though he could give this man his life and knew that it would be in good hands.

Clearing his throat lightly, he asked, "How long?" It came out slight raspy.

Bill watched as the handsome man, chuckled answering, "Only eight hours. Although you still look like you could use another two days of sleeping."

"Oh. So, um…not that I don't mind….but..um…why are in the bed with me?" Bill asked while blushing.

"Well one is that this is my bed and the reason you are in my bed and why I am with you is that when you collapsed, I caught you and brought you to my manor. When I went to place you in a guest bed, clung and wouldn't let go. So I brought you to my room and my bed since I have a preference to my bed," the man said with a smile.

"Oh. Can I ask who you are?" Bill asked.

"I am the Alpha of Hidden Village."

"Right. Well can I know your name?" Bill asked.

A weird glint came across the man's eyes and Bill almost felt like he said the wrong thing.

"Perhaps after you introduce yourself," the man said.

"Oh, I'm Bill, well William but Bill."

"No last name Bill?" The man questioned.

"I was disown for being cursed," Bill mutter angrily, looking down ashamed.

He felt fingers on his chin tilting his head up to look into the pure greens, "You will find acceptance here and learn to isn't a curse but a blessing."

"How can it be a blessing? It has done nothing but destroy my life," tears sprung to eyes thinking of the betrayals.

Still looking into those eyes, he something like anger come to life. The man pulled away.

"When you become one with your wolf and learn that sometimes there are blessing in front of yours eyes. While yes your blood family has abandon you, your pack will support you. Your life can begin anew here," The man finished and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked, wiping his tears.

"To make dinner, there is a bathroom to the left. Dinner should be done in an hour," The man walked to the door.

"Wait what is your name?"

"You should my name, but I give a hint, I use to have a lightning bolt scar," and with that Harry closed the door and made his away down stairs. While Bill sat on the bed gaping and staring at the closed door, the man that he had felt safe and warm with, who had created a safe haven, and was now his alpha. Although the anger made some sense now.

AN – sorry it has taken so long to update I had a writers block on this story. Thank you for all of the reviews!

Thank you: Madame de Coeur, Laesk, Novemberbaby1983, cookyc, JtheChosen1, Crazy Weird, yukineko19, Evci, musicismyhero, Snape'sPurpleFanta, prettydamnreckless, wolfj, Deby Magid, SeverusDmitri18, leobutler,


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs in a spacious and elaborate kitchen an angry Alpha was slamming things around preparing a steak dinner to be grilled. His wild black hair was getting in the way and after fighting with it for several minutes Emily, Sam's mate, took pity on her alpha and directed him a stool at the counter and sat him down before taking his hair in hand clipping it back before sitting next to him and asking, "What's the matter Alpha?"

"It's Harry Em. You live with me, your mate is one of my betas and your other friend is my other beta, plus you're like my sister so call me Harry or you're not allow in my kitchen," Harry said pointing a finger at her.

Rolling her eyes, Emily said, "Ok brother what's wrong?"

Harry just sighed and dropped his head onto the table muttered something gibberish. Emily shook her head. For such a strong alpha, he often has his childish moments that only those that live in his house see. Placing her hand his back, she questioned, "I'm sorry Harry what was that?"

Turning his head to face her with his face smashed against the table Harry took a deep breath and said, "My mate is here but he thinks he is cursed, he is also a person from my past and his asshole family disowned. On top of that, he looks so gaunt and I also don't know if he is still married."

"Well going out on a limb here, since he is here I'm going to say he isn't since I don't see a ring and besides he's your mate, he would definitely chose you over everything. Heck, if I wasn't so in love with Sam I would try and win your heart or at least your body," Emily leered causing Harry to laugh.

"Good thing for Sam, I prefer a lithe male body but for you I can make an exception," Harry teased right back unfortunately for them Sam and Bill had heard the last two sentences.

"You're lucky that I know you Harry, otherwise I would have to take that as a challenge," Sam joked punching Harry in the arm then kissing Emily.

"Hey she was coming unto to me," Harry laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

"Beside you prefer red heads Harry," Emily teased causing Harry to blush.

"Oh that's right didn't you date the red head a year ago? The one with an earring and worked at our bank?" Sam asked grabbing a beer from the frig.

"It was only dinner and he reminded me of a person," Harry replied his face still on the counter top.

"Oh? You mean like a certain red head that is up in your room with an earring?" Emily asked innocently.

"Shup," Harry mumbled.

"How long have you liked him?" Emily questioned.

"Long time," Harry muttered into the table.

"Speaking of which, how is the red head?" Sam asked sitting on the other side of his mate.

"His name is Bill," Harry retorted.

"Fine, how is Bill your lover-boy?" Sam teased.

Harry snorted and the cutting board flew at Sam whacking him upside the head the same time Emily poked Sam's side.

"Fine, fine how is Bill our injured patient?" Sam asked rubbing his head and side, unfortunately Harry's wolf did like the "our" part and Harry sat up growling.

"Ok sheesh, how is Bill your injured patient?" Sam asked exasperated.

"Better when I talked him although he still needs rest and food, hence the steak dinner not being grilled," Harry answered rubbing his face with his hands before getting up to start again since his temper has somewhat calmed.

"Hey Em why don't you make the salad while Sam goes and gets Bill then Paul from the garage," Harry suggested as he watched Sam try to sneak away.

Chuckling Sam waved his consent and Harry and Em just shook their heads.

Bill had been hiding behind the wall that separated the kitchen and living where the stairs were located and had listened to their conversation about Harry and his past red head and about his crush on him. It was hard to figure out that they meant him especially the other male had said 'Bill your lover boy' as well as pointing out his earring. After Harry had growled Bill quickly made his way back upstairs, he needed to think over the things he had learned, namely Harry having had a crush on him for a while and being gay.

_Why would Harry have a crush on me? How come I never noticed? If someone beautiful like Fleur couldn't even love me than how could someone as handsome as Harry love me?_ Bill thought as he sat in the chair in Harry's room. He was so deep in thought that when he hadn't even noticed when the door was opened and the man from the kitchen was standing in front of him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Um, yes?" Bill asked blinking.

"Word of warning don't take too long in finding your wolf, also dinner will be ready soon like 10 minutes or so," the man said, "oh by the way I'm Sam."

"Hi same Sam, I'm Bill. What did you mean about my wolf?" Bill questioned, he would have thought Sam would have warned him to be good to Harry or something.

Sam looked Bill in the eye and said, "Harry has patience in helping people find their wolves, he is actually rather good at it, but you are under a different circumstance."

"Once again what do you mean?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Ok. Harry likes you. Harry knows you are his mate. Harry will have a hard time if you don't find your wolf and be at peace with him," Sam explained slowly as if a child but Bill has still shocked and in denial that Harry likes that he couldn't quite catch on to what Sam was telling him.

"Why would he have a hard time?"

"Agh, why couldn't Emily do this," Sam muttered before taking a deep breath and started again, "Harry will-"

"What Sammy is trying to say is that if you reject your wolf you reject Harry, or at least that is how Harry and his wolf will take it," Paul stated irritated from the doorway, he had smelled the food that was cooking and decided to come up and change before Harry would hex him and had come across these two jabbering.

"Why would Harry take it as rejection?" Bill was just having a hard time with this. All he wanted was a safe haven from being hunting.

"Because Harry is one of the few that are completely one with their wolf, granted that his wolf is different from everyone else but then again we do have a mixed variety here," Paul turned thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head and continuing, "Anyways if you can't accept your wolf then who's to say you won't accept his wolf?"

With that Paul walked away leaving Sam nodding in agreement and Bill still in denial.

"Look obviously you have some issues right now, so just forget that Harry and you are mates and focus on your wolf. Harry is patient for the most part just don't bring down your wolf, okay? Anyways wash up and lets go to dinner," Sam told Bill.

Bill nodded and stood, following Sam downstairs worried how the dinner was going to go. Arriving in the kitchen Emily and Harry were already seated at the table talking and Paul ran past them and slid into his seat on the opposite side of Harry next to Emily and the two open seats were on either side of Harry. Sam took the seat to his right so he was also next to his mate and that left the left side for Bill. Sitting down Bill noticed that no one had started eating or had even served their plates. Curious and not wanting to cause a blunder, he watched as Harry took his steak from the platter and placed on Bill's plate first than his own. Sam did the same for Emily and Paul just dished himself.

Small talk about their day was flowing around the table and Bill was amazed at how the four of them were in-sync with each other like a real family even though it made him feel like an intruder. It brought a pang in his heart thinking about how his family used to eat dinner, loud and lively with everyone fighting for the last of their mom's cooking. He would never experience that again, but he could start anew with Harry and his friends. They weren't loud and they didn't fight, it was calming and refreshing. It was also a little nerve wrecking though with Harry sitting next him, but Harry hadn't made any moves towards him so Bill was able to relax a little and enjoy this new way eating a meal.

"So Harry your bike is gonna take a couple of days, you trashed it pretty good when we went up that hill last…weekend?" Paul ended with a questioning tone since Harry had stilled fork mid-way to his mouth and eyes far way. Looking over at Sam and Emily, he got a shrug but Bill was watching Harry intently like he could know something.

Harry's fork clattered to the table and he abruptly pushed his chair back before racing out the back door changing mid-way into a large black wolf with the tip of his tail silver. Paul and Sam didn't hesitate before shucking their clothes off and following Harry's lead in running and changing out the back door.

Bill was confused as he watched the three leave and Emily just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Um, are they going to be alright? Should we follow?" Bill asked staring out the door.

"Nah, we would just get in the way if it was a fight. Eat up Harry prepare this meal especially for you since you need the extra meat," Emily replied as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Why are you so calm?" Bill asked as he did what Emily suggested.

"This happens often, rogue werewolves that don't want to behave or there were a few instances of hunters. But Harry Sam and Paul are the strongest here and wouldn't let anyone come to harm," Emily explained eating her salad.

"Aren't you worried about Sam getting hurt?" Bill questioned pushing his food around on his plate.

"No, Harry won't let anything happen, and if they do get hurt I'm a healer and Harry has been teaching me about potions and herbs," Emily answered glancing towards the door. She may have appeared calm but her heart was thundering. She knew that you could be top dog for so long.

AN – Apparently this story likes to take forever, forgive me taking so long once again. Let me know what you think…

Thank you to all of you guys that are still hanging in there for this story. Huge thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. Thank you: darkroseofwolf, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, RogueNya, MookFree07, angelo, 123claire123, draconia22, Starlightthedark, snape504, kirallie, Snape'sPurpleFanta, jgood27, brokenangelwings16, Laesk, Deby Magid, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Ladyroo88, Evci, marksmom, Haunt of twilight, Rainbow2007, whitedove and darknightingale, and wolfj


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Bill were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner each lost in their thoughts and worries about the guys. Bill was even more worried since Harry and himself haven't really talked and he felt lost without Harry's comfortable and warm presence near him. When Sam walked in muttering darkly and sat at the table and let his head fall to the table in a loud THUD. Paul walked in a few seconds later snarling and copying Sam's motion. Emily was confused and wondered where Harry was while Bill watched in shock with soapy hands praying that Harry was okay. It was a full 5 minutes later when Harry came in magic crackling and hissing. Bill was wide eyed as he had forgotten that Harry spoke parseltongue. Emily on the other hand sighed and brought out large servings of brownies and ice cream on separate plates and placed them before the boys. Sam and Paul attacked their dessert with vigor while Harry poked at it till it looked like person with a beard before attacking it and viciously eating it. Bill knew something bad happened. Hopefully it had nothing to do with him, but he doubt it.

"So what happened?" Emily asked serving Bill and herself a small portion of dessert and gestured for Bill to sit down.

All she got has snarl from all three of guys.

"Excuse me? Do I need to remind you that we are family and I will not be snarled at especially by my mate," Emily growled.

Bill was impressed, Emily had told him that she wasn't a werewolf or a shifter but she was mated to Sam. Bill himself was too scared and nervous to even say anything and quietly ate his brownie.

Sam was immediately contrite and said, "Sorry Em, but fuck they made me angry."

"Who sweetie?"

It was silent until Harry snarled out, "Flaming Headless Chickens that shouldn't have even set foot in America."

"Ahh," Emily said and didn't question anymore she knew who Harry was talking about. It was from his past in England. Glancing at Bill, Emily assumed Bill had a guess as to who Harry was referencing to by the paleness of his face and clattering of his spoon dropping to the table.

"I'm sorry Harry," Bill murmured but they heard it anyways. He knew someone was following and now he brought trouble to the place Harry had worked hard at making it a safe haven.

"It's not your fault, it is a safe haven. You will be safe and the American Government is on our side both muggle and magical," Harry replied with a dismissing wave as he leaned back in his chair.

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come here," Bill replied softly looking down ashamed.

Emily, Sam and Paul could feel something was going to happen and they didn't want to be there when it happened and they quickly made themselves scares. Paul to the garage, Emily and Sam to their rooms.

Harry stared at Bill for a few moments and Bill was starting to fidget.

"And deny me the chance at happiness with my mate?" Harry finally asked with calm voice.

"But then you wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore and his minions finding you and putting your pack in danger or having them rebel against you," Bill answered quietly his mind and heart in anguish. He may have just found his mate but it was one thing that Bill and his wolf agreed on was that Harry was their dominate mate. They didn't even know what Harry was like now but they could feel his strength and power and kindness.

Harry snorted and told him, "Those pathetic worms didn't recognize me and this town is always facing danger. We're werewolves, we'll always be in danger. They won't rebel against me since I have personally saved almost everyone is town/pack. I know every man woman and child. I would never put them danger and that I would risk my life for everyone. They know this."

Bill couldn't help the growl that escape at the last part. His mate shouldn't have to risk his life for anyone except him, but he also knew that as Alpha he need too as well as knowing Harry has a hero complex.

Bill was still looking down when a warm hand cupped his cheek and a thumb brushed across the top of cheek, a soft voice said, "Bill, it's ok. I would rather have you here safe and sound, eating proper meals and relaxing while I face our enemies. I would rather come home to you in good spirits well fed looking worried then constantly wondering if you were alright, still alive, not being torture or killed. I would rather have all my bones broken then to see you with a single scratch. I **need** you safe, my mate."

Tears were slowly making their down Bill's cheeks as he listened to Harry speak. He couldn't believe what Harry was telling him. It felt wonderful to hear but he couldn't bear if Harry was hurt because him or if anyone was hurt because him. He even said as much.

Another warm hand was on the other side of face and both thumbs were wiping away the tears. The same gentle voice said, "Bill look at me please."

Bill shook his head no.

"Please?"

Bill shook his head no again.

"Look at me," the voice commanded.

With a small whimper Bill looked up into green filled with fear, determination and love.

"Me being hurt is a small price to pay for your safety and the others wish to see me happy since I have sacrificed everything for them to have a home. I need you, but I also need your wolf. My wolf and I are separate but united. We know what each other want and we both want you and yours. We need you two now that we know you two are ours. We can't go on with you. Please accept each other and us," Harry pleaded looking into Bill's own eyes.

Bill couldn't help but feel grief and guilt that he is causing his mate and alpha to look so lost and scared. His wolf was whimpering, belly flat against the ground with his tail between his legs looking at his alpha. Harry must have seen something because he leaned forward and brushed his lips in a chaste kiss against Bill's before standing and leaving the room. Bill felt the loss of his mate and whimpered. Finally gaining the strength to leave the kitchen, he turned off the lights and headed to his room.

Sitting on his bed, Bill sat cross-legged and closed his eyes calming his breathing and searched in his mind and soul looking for his wolf. When he found a plain reddish-brown wolf sitting on his hunches staring at him, Bill said, "You and me need to have a talk."

AN – well what did you think? Who should be the one to keep bugging them? What do you want Bill's wolf to be named?

Huge thank you's to all of my reviewers. Thank you: mizzrazz72, Safuuru, smexyforever, alaison, kentrek1, daemonkieran, Twiggy2400, Haunt of twilight, Laesk, foxykitsuneyouko, Deby Magid, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, LMeg9.20, supergirl3684, Evci, JtheChosen1, Snape'sPurpleFanta, jgood27, cookyc, Rainbow2007, marksmom, 123claire123, darkroseofwolf, RogueNya, and leobutler


	5. Chapter 5

_Wolf speaking_

**Human mind-speaking**

"You and me need to talk," Bill said staring straight at his wolf.

_I agree,_ Bill's wolf thought inside his mind as his wolf dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"We need to work together for our mate's sake," Bill stated still staring at the reddish brown wolf that hasn't moved.

_I agree but I disagree_, Bill's wolf answered staring Bill straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" the red-headed male asked curiously with his brows furrowed.

Bill's wolf rolled his eyes and gave the canine equivalent of 'are you thick?' but answered anyways, _We need to work together not only for our mate's sake, but for our sake as well which is even more important._

"Why do you say that?" Bill questioned as he settled on to the floor cross legged.

The wolf took a breath and began explaining, _The longer we fight for dominance in this body, the faster it deteriorates leaving your body weak not fit for a werewolf. Your life expectancy is also shortening. Whereas if we were to be one with each other, our life would increase and our strength would grow. If we were to work together, we would be able to help our mate and Alpha. Right now we would be a hindrance something that is beneath the Alpha's mate, _the wolf growled.

Bill shrank back a bit when his wolf growled at him, but his wolf did have a point. He had already felt useless when Harry went out to the confrontation and he couldn't do anything except sit and worry.

"But what of what Harry said? He wanted us safe," Bill asked searchingly.

_He may not want us fighting on the forefront, but we are meant to protect the home and children and those who cannot fight. Yes you have magic but it would not hold against a werewolf. Right now our body is so weak from fighting each other and fighting for our lives that we are invalid. Do you truly want to be weak for the rest of our lives and cause our mate stress and worry?_

Bill looked away shame-faced, he knew Harry was strong, that Harry could only be strong enough to help Bill heal and adjust but not for Bill's entire life. Bill knew he would end using all of that glorious strength on himself instead of where it was needed like the pack. He had seen when Harry was near the end of his strength when his godfather fell through the veil, the haunted, pained and almost broken look in Harry's eyes was terrifying. Harry had always been a pillar of never-ending strength and to see that was shocking and frightening.

The wolf must have sensed what he was thinking since he started once more gently though, _No one has that type of strength, our mate is stronger and more determined than others but he still has an end point. That is when we can help. We add our own strength to his to help keep him from crumbling. We support him and stand by his side proudly glaring at any who wishes to break our mate down._

Bill by the end was looking more determined and asked, "How do we become one?"

His wolf grinned and said _Speak my name._

Bill stared into his wolf's eyes before stating clearly, "Aiden."

Aiden happily barked and ran straight for Bill.

Bill stood calmly and opened his arms as if waiting for a long lost relative. Aiden charged straight into Bill's chest disappearing into a white light that was absorbed by Bill's body while Bill gasped and fell backwards.

"Ouch?" Bill said out loud as he sat help rubbing the back of his head. He heard a snickering in his mind and asked cautiously in mind, **Aiden?**

_Yes? _His wolf answered.

**So what now?** Bill asked hesitantly glancing at the blank mindset.

_Now we wake up from your mediation and transform. Do not fret you won't be mindless like the full moon._

**That's good to know. Here we go, **Bill responded taking a deep breath and he felt his mind connecting once more to his body. Opening his eyes, he was in his room, which he faintly remembered that it was Harry's room since he apparently didn't want to let go of his mate in his sleep and Harry wanted to be comfortable. Blushing he realized that he may have displaced his mate this night.

_We didn't as he has yet to come back to the room since he left,_ came Aiden's voice whispering across his mind.

**What now?** Bill asked looking around the room.

With a sarcastic tone Aiden answered, _we go at outside and change. _

Bill had a feeling that a 'dumbass' was implied and stood from the bed making his way downstairs then outside waiting for further instruction.

_Now focus on an image of me and will yourself and magic to change into me, let me take the forefront of our mind, and sit back and just enjoy the ride, _Aiden instructed.

Bill receded into his mind letting Aiden and his magic work together. He felt his fingers form into paws and his distort to that of a canine then he lost himself into the change. It wasn't until he heard a bark, focusing Bill noticed that he closer to the ground and his senses were sharper. He watched and felt as Aiden was in control and began testing out his body. Playing with the fallen leaves on ground before bounding into the woods where he smelt something strong, and earthy. It also smelt familiar and comforting and arousing.

_That would be our mate's scent, William. _

Bill felt himself blush that he that a smell could cause such reactions from him.

_It's natural William, he is our mate and we haven't mated yet. Plus the scent is stronger here. I wonder if he is around?_

Bill wasn't able to answer since Aiden took off in a certain direction as if there was fire on his heels. Bill was confused as his mate's scent grew stronger and Bill felt as if he was getting high from the smell. He was so lost in the scent that barely noticed when they came across a monstrously huge black wolf who stood still watching them approach. Aiden walk up to the black wolf shoulder to shoulder waiting for a moment before licking the black wolf's muzzle, Bill was confused but didn't distract Aiden.

The black wolf seemed to accept the action as he nuzzled into Aiden before laying his head on top of Aiden's head resting for a moment before letting out a happy bark and began bouncing around Aiden in which Aiden responded to playfulness of the black wolf.

Throughout all of the wolves playing Bill was happy but there was a moment when Bill was mortified when the black wolf who he figured out was their mate, Harry had snuck up behind him and sniffed and licked his back end. While Bill was busy dying of mortification and arousal, Aiden was snickering at him saying, _It was pleasant why are you so ashamed?_

**People just don't up and lick other people like that**, Bill responded.

_Mmmm, but that wasn't people that was our mate, no?_

**Shup.**

_You know he may do that while in our human form._

**What? What do you mean?**

_Take a good look at our mate's eyes, one is the werewolf amber and the other is emerald. Our mate has both personalities sharing their body. Remember when you first saw him? How his eyes held equal coloring in both eyes?_

**So they are always sharing their bodies?**

_They know when to retreat and let the other control depending upon the situation which we will work up to soon. But it seems that right now both want us._

**His eyes are both amber now. Does that mean it is just his wolf?**

_Yes why don't you sit back and think of how you are going to approach him when we turn back?_

**Good idea**.

Bill retreated back thinking of how he was going to face Harry when they were both human. He didn't expect to be so comfortable with his wolf to fall asleep.

When Bill woke up next was in bed surrounded by warmth and heat once again feeling safe and protected. Not wanting to face reality Bill snuggled further into the warm, burrowing almost underneath his mate. Apparently his mate was fine with it as he just shifted his body so that Bill was mostly covered by warm body.

It was a few hours later when Bill woke up ready to face the world and Harry. Shifting so that his head was no longer buried beneath Harry's chest he opened his eyes to find an amused Harry staring down at him. Slightly blushing Bill looked towards the end of the bed only to see Harry was pretty much laying on top of him. It was then that he noticed a rather heavy appendage touching him.

"So I believe a Good Morning is in order?" Bill asked trying to keep his blush from rising or deepening.

"Good Morning Bill," Harry answered with a smile.

"Good Morning Harry," Bill responded in kind when he felt Aiden say _call him Alpha and see what happens!_

"I mean Good Morning Alpha," Bill said nervously waiting for a reaction. The type of reaction he was expecting was the heavy appendage straightening or leaking, Bill's blush returned full force.

_Now say my mate! _Aiden pushed.

**No! the reaction from Alpha was…quite enough.**

_Just say it, you'll be pleased!_

**Can't you leave me alone for now?**

_I will if you say my mate._

**Fine.**

"My mate," Bill whispered demurely looking away from the bright Emerald-Amber eyes feeling Aiden slip away.

Last night when Harry had gone for a run as his wolf, Kai, he wasn't expecting to see a reddish brown wolf walking into his sanctuary that everyone knows to not disturb. Sniffing the air before the other wolf saw him he noticed it was his mate. Slightly shocked that Bill had gotten a hold of his wolf so fast, Harry stood still watching Bill approach. When his mate still hadn't seen him, he growled letting them know he was there. He was even more surprised when his mate approached him as his submissive mate.

_He is a good mate,_ Kai commented as their mate licked his muzzle, they nuzzled back showing that he accepted them.

Feeling content, they laid their head on the other wolf's head as Harry replied, **I know. I wish we could have claimed him before that bitch tried to.**

As they began to play with their mate, Kai suggested, _We should taste our mate, wouldn't you agree?_

**Definitely, **Harry agreed and Merlin was his mate's taste divine, **I will leave you to become acquainted with our mate, I'll wait until we are human once more.**

_Thank you Harry I'll call for you when we are ready to head inside._

Harry let his wolf have free reign waiting for the signal that he was able to his human mate in his arms. As much as his mate was beautiful in his wolf form, his human form was perfection. Getting lost into his fantasies of his mate, he nearly missed the signal. Taking control once more, Harry noticed that his mate had turned back as well only that he was deeply asleep and had Harry's scent all over him and in him?

**Kai?**

_Yes?_

**Did you mate?**

_Mmmm, yes. He was delicious very feisty, a complete animal, _Kai taunted as Harry bent to pick Bill up. Returning to their rooms, because yes it was their room seeing as Bill was his mate and he has slept there since he was injured, he vanished their clothing. Settling down with his nude mate, Harry kept Bill in his arms before drifting off into sleep himself. A little later he felt Bill wiggling around and Harry was still tired and uncomprehending so Kai took control and shifted their body so that they were covering their mate completely.

When Harry finally woke up he was staring down at the red hair and smooth body. Running a rough hand down his mate's back before tracing back up and content to let himself gaze at the few freckles, since out of the Weaselys, Harry thought with a sneer, Bill always had the clearer complexion.

As he watched Bill wake up he was amused when Bill recognized their nakedness and his morning erection.

"So I believe a good morning is in order," he heard Bill say as he blushed. Harry loved that his mate was still so innocent. That evil wench hadn't tarnished him.

"Good Morning Bill," Harry responded feeling his wolf becoming conscious.

"Good Morning Harry…I mean Good Morning Alpha," his precious mate returned. The nervousness shouldn't turn him on this much, but oh Merlin it does especially since the he said Alpha.

_Mmmm, even his human side is delicious even if a little shyer_ Kai stated.

**Kai, go away! I left you guys alone, **Harry demanded.

"My mate," Bill whispered looking away.

Harry groaned, his mate was too pure and innocent.

_I wonder if his human side is as feisty as his wolf side?_ Kai teased.

**Kai, I'm warning you**, Harry responded as he leaned down to kiss Bill's slender neck.

_I'm going, I'm going sheesh._

"Bill? Have you done this anyone beside that vile creature?" Harry asked kissing his way down Bill's chest.

"Umm….No…" Bill answered sucking in a breath with each kiss Harry pressed to his body.

Harry moaned and shifted so that he was covering his mate completely before settling between his legs. Skimming his hands down Bill's chest, Harry slowly sat up looking down at his panting blushing mate as he trailed his fingers up and down Bill's body and legs.

"I promise to make it good for you, but it might hurt at first, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" Harry asked staring into Bill's blue eyes. Harry smiled since that was a sign that you and your wolf are companions rather opponents for the same body.

"Trust you Harry, I've always trusted you," Bill whispered before he whined and shifted his hips trying to gain contact but still unsure of how to proceed.

Harry smile soften as lowered himself so they were touching chest to chest, thrusting slightly giving his love a little of what he needed.

Bill moaned as Harry's lips claimed his own in a tender and loving kiss. Bill felt like he wanted to cry at the pure love Harry was showing him. He tensed when he felt a slick finger pressing at his opening but Harry stroke his side with his other hand helping to calm him down while Harry continued to drug him with their gentle kiss.

Soon more fingers were added and Bill was starting a feel a little stressed out especially when the fingers were removed and something larger was trying to take their place.

"Shhh my little love, it's alright. I need you to relax," Harry coached running his fingers through Bill's long hair while stroking Bill's length distracting him. It was when Harry laid another sweet and gentle kiss on those soft lips that Harry was able to enter.

He kept it slow and steady, showing patience and restraint letting his mate become accustom to his hardness.

"Why…why is it so different?" Bill asked when he began to feel good, his eyes closed.

"Then that whore?" Harry questioned to ascertain what Bill was referring to.

"Ye…Yeah," Bill answered when Harry's thrust hit a certain spot causing his back to arch.

"Because you are mine, and I love you with my whole being. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," Harry whispered into Bill's ear licking the shell as he rolled a nipple.

Bill's eyes flew open at that statement, "You really love me?"

"Really, really my precious mate," Harry answered looking into Bill's eyes before laying a chaste kiss on his brow then his lips.

Harry slowly sped up thrusting faster and harder causing his mate to do nothing but pant and moan. Bill was so lost in pleasure that he didn't notice that he was almost at his peak until it happened, but Harry did he had felt the tightening and stiffening. Stroking Bill's member and a final thrust of his own they reached their orgasm together. Lost in their passion Harry bit down into Bill's shoulder triggering Bill own response of biting Harry's shoulder claiming each other.

With the last bit of strength, Harry flipped them over so Bill was resting on Harry as Harry collapsed on the bed. Bill cuddled closer on Harry chest sighing in happiness.

AN – so what did you think? Did you like their names?

Major thank you's to all of you who have reviewed! Thank you: Wolf Dragon Demon, rosharon14, domsijohn(x4), alexandra101, alba angelo, Snape'sPurpleFanta, foxykitsuneyouko, HPpureblood, WyrdSmith, alaison, Haunt of twilight, Evci, goodguy4u282008, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Make war not love. war is fun, BengalDarknessTiger, Grim1989, kaley the vampire lover, leobutler, supergirl3684, RogueNya, and namikaze natsumi-hime

Thank you to all who suggested names and name ideas! Thank you Leoutler for Aiden (means little fire) I liked it and went along with some of the other advice!


End file.
